


Welcome, Baby Sammy

by rw_eaden



Series: Tumblr Askbox and Mini-Fics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, First Time Parents, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Dean and Cas welcome their first child home.Tumblr Prompt by wanderingcas who asked for Dean comforting Cas their first few nights as new parents.





	Welcome, Baby Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of archiving my tumblr fics. This is one of them and thus has not been edited in anyway.

It is the wee hours of a stormy Friday morning in the middle of July when Dean and Cas get the call; their baby is coming. Dean tears down their sleepy suburban street, paying only minimal attention to traffic laws as they make their way to the hospital. Cas wanted to be there when he was born. He had been antsy for the past few days, tossing and turning and barely sleeping as the baby’s due date approached. Dean for one was thankful that their son was arriving a little early, that way maybe Cas could get a few nights of peace before the really sleepless nights started.

Their son is born at 4:18 in the morning, July 27th. He is six pounds, seven ounces of soft, pink squishiness and he reduces both his daddies to tearful, blubbery messes the second they see him. Cas held him first, his long fingers stroking the little yellow cotton beanie on his head. Dean crowds close to his side, cooing nonsense right along with Cas as they welcomed their baby into the world. They spend the rest of the night at the hospital, not sleeping, but holding their baby or watching him in the nursery through the glass. The paperwork is signed quickly, and by the next night they bring little Samuel Henry Winchester home.

The next day is busy to say the least. Mary comes over with a casserole. She offers to stay with them, to help ease Dean and Cas into their roles as parents but they graciously decline. It’s not that the help isn’t appreciated, it’s just that Dean and Cas have been waiting for this moment too long, and Cas is a little possessive, whether he admits it or not. Sam and Eileen show up, too, and Sam wakes the baby with his crying when Dean tells him what his son’s name is. Charlie comes by later, dropping off a big box of Huggies and a Yoda onesie before she heads to work. Other friends and neighbors stop by too, and though some of them are allowed to hold Sammy he stays in Cas’s arms for the majority of the day.

Dean is intent on calling it and an early night. After a dinner of Mary’s reheated casserole, he drags the bassinette into their bedroom. He sets Sammy down on his stomach, watching the gentle rise and fall of his son’s back while he sleeps. It’s only 8:30 when Dean and Cas crawl into bed, Dean’s nose buried into Cas’s soft hair as he falls asleep.

But the night doesn’t end at 8:30. Only a few hours later Dean rolls over, stirring from his sleep when he reaches out and doesn’t find Cas. He sits up and flicks on the bedside lamp, and the room is washing in a gentle orange light.

“Cas?”

“Over here,” comes Cas’s gruff whisper. He’s sitting in the corner of the room, head resting on the arm that dangles over the side and into the bassinette.

“Everything okay?” Dean asks, rising to his feet and making his way towards his husband and child.

“Hmmm,” Cas hums, not looking up.

That’s when Dean hears his sniffle and drag his nose across the sleeve of his nightshirt. Dean rushes over and runs a hand up and down Cas’s back, rubbing small circles as he goes.

“Are you alright?” He asks.

Cas nods but sniffles again.

“What’s going through your head babe?”

“Just…” Cas pauses, lifting his head, “I was so afraid she’d change her mind. I was having dreams where we’d go to the hospital and we’d hold him and then she’d change her mind and we’d have to leave.”

“Hey,” Dean says softly, stooping down to cradle Cas’s face in his hands, “it’s okay. He’s here now. He’s ours. You don’t have to worry anymore.”

Tears threaten to spill over Cas’s eyelids, and Dean pulls him close, kissing his temples and squeezing Cas to his chest, willing the tears away. “It’s okay, babe.”

Cas sniffles, a few tears sliding down his face and soaking into Dean’s shirt. Dean is able to coax Cas away from the bassinette and back into bed, where he stays for the rest of the night.

The next few days are spent adjusting. Newborns don’t do a whole lot, other than cry and eat and sleep and poop. It was quickly becoming apparent to Dean that Cas was having a hard time figuring it out though. Dean thought diaper changes would be relatively self-explanatory, but apparently not. He really does try not to laugh when Cas can’t figure out the tabs pulled apart and stuck to the diaper front, or when Cas puts the diaper on backwards, but he isn’t very successful. It takes Cas more than a few times to get it right but he does figure it out eventually.

The first time the pacifier hits the floor though, that causes all kind of panic. Cas is torn between throwing it away or boiling it, which causes Dean to chuckle as he just washes it off with hot, soapy water and sticks in back in Sammy’s mouth. The nights are much worse though, with Dean waking up at odd hours to find Cas hovering over Sammy, watching the baby breathe. Even when Dean gets Cas back in bed he wakes up to find Cas passed out with his head hanging over the edge of the bassinette every morning.

The final straw, however, is when Sammy starts fussing for no reason. Dean was at work at the time, finalizing the substitute plans for his English classes for the next few weeks of paternity leave, when Cas calls in a panic.

“Dean, Sammy won’t stop crying,” he says as soon as Dean picks up. He’s speaking like he’s out of breath, while Sammy wails in the background.

“Is he hungry or wet or anything?”

“No!” Cas snaps, “I’ve already checked. He just won’t stop. He woke up and I tried to feed him but he wouldn’t eat and now he won’t stop crying. I don’t know what do to. I think there’s something wrong with him.”

Dean’s heart stops. He takes a deep breath, stilling himself for a moment. “Alright, babe. I’ll be right there. Try not to panic.”

“I’m not panicking, Dean,” Cas says, his voice raising in pitch.

“Just, stay calm and I’ll be home in a few. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Love you.”

“I love you, too. Please, hurry.”

Dean speeds through his plans and heads out the door ten minutes later. He’s home in less than twenty minutes, but he stops before he opens the door, taking a deep breath and not entertaining any of the disastrous thoughts that swim around the back of his mind.

Dean opens the door to find Cas pacing back and forth in the living room, Sammy wailing in his arms. He comes up next to Cas and brushes the chubby little cheek of his son.

“Let me see him?” He asks and Cas surrenders the baby to Dean.

Sammy stops crying almost immediately. He blinks up at Dean with big blue eyes, wiggling a little but staying calm. Dean smiles at Cas who is staring at him, mouth hanging open.

“How did you…?”

“I dunno,” Dean says, adjusting the baby’s weight in his arms, “maybe you’re stressed. Babies can sense it when people are stressed out. It stresses them out so they do the only thing they know how and they cry.”

“Oh,” Cas says, frowning.

“Why don’t you go take a nap, babe? I’ll feed him and make sure everything’s okay.”

Cas nods but doesn’t say anything else. He stalks off back towards the bedroom, while Dean sets out to get Sammy a bottle.

One bottle, a burbing, a diaper change and a lullaby later, Sammy is ready for another nap. Dean opens the bedroom door to set Sammy down when he notices the empty bed. He figures Cas is probably just taking a bath or something, so he puts Sammy to sleep and changes back into his pajamas, before knocking lightly on the bathroom door. Cas doesn’t answer, so he pushes the door open.

Cas isn’t in the tub. He’s sitting on the closed toilet lid, a wad of tissues in his hands and eyes rimmed red with tears.

“Baby…” Dean breathes, rushing over to kneel in front of Cas.

Cas sniffles but doesn’t look at Dean.

“Baby, you need to tell me what’s going on.”

Cas snort inelegantly and shifts, looking down at Dean. He looks like an absolute mess, nose running and tear tracks racing down his red splotched face.

“I’m not any good at this,” Cas says, his voice thick, “I suck at being a father.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that. You’re doing great babe,” Dean says, placing his hands over Cas’s and stroking the tops with his thumbs.

“Please. I suck. I can’t do diapers right. I can’t figure out the snaps on the clothes. I made our baby cry today, Dean. I’m awful at this.”

“No, babe, no you’re not. You’re doing just fine.”

“Says you. You’re practically the baby whisperer. I’m a disaster. I screw everything up. And I can’t even sleep at night because what if something happens in the middle of the night! But it’s not like it’d matter anyway because I probably wouldn’t be able to handle it.” Cas starts sobbing somewhere in the middle of his little rant, his voice high pitched and broken.

Dean rises up and wraps Cas in his arms, rocking back and forth and stroking his hair. “Babe, it’s okay. You’re new at this. Hell, I am, too. I’ve spent a lot of time around babies but this is my first kid, too.” Dean sinks down, bracing his hands on either side of Cas’s face and wiping his tears away with his thumbs. “It’s okay to be scared. I’m scared too, Cas. This is huge, but you’re not a bad dad. Hell, my own dad didn’t even try to change a diaper once, but here you are wanting to do it all. You haven’t dropped him, or ignored him, or hurt him in anyway. You may be a little over attentive and overcritical of yourself, but you don’t suck. Well, I mean, you do, but only in the sexy way.”

Cas snorts and chuckles, looking down at the floor.

“Our son is doing fine. You’re doing fine. Don’t be so hard on yourself. Okay?”

“Okay,” Cas says.

“Come on, let’s take a nap. And this time no getting out of bed until Sammy wakes up, you got it?”

“Got it.”

Dean presses a kiss to Cas’s forehead, then the tip of his nose and finally his lips. He leads Cas to the bed where they curl up together in the blankets and sleep.

Cas is still too hard on himself sometimes, unable to let go of the feeling that he’s not doing his best. But Dean knows that Cas is turning out to be a wonderful father, and he tells him as often as possible.


End file.
